Darkness Rising
by farki
Summary: PART 2 - There is peace in the galaxy, the First Order is extinct along with the final remnants of the Galactic Empire. King Ali Skywalker of Naboo has set up a Jedi Academy teaching the force sensitives of Naboo the ways of the Jedi. However, a dark presence from the past has return to find a new way to corrupt the galaxy... Please Review!
1. Opening Crawl

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..._

 ** _DARKNESS RISING_**

The FIRST ORDER has been defeated with the remenants of the old Empire extinct for good. After a helping hand by the brave forces of the Royal House of Naboo, the Resistance's allies and the old Rebellion Fleet, the Resistance is thriving.

After the end of the war, King Ali Skywalker of Naboo has set up a Jedi Academy at his home training the force sensitive in the ways of the Jedi in case this was to happen again.

Unknown to the galaxy, a dark force is a work again searching for a host to rebuild the Empire...


	2. The Force

_37ABY, North Theed Province, Naboo_

Two figures battled it out in an open plaza. Both were highly skilled in lightsaber combat. One had a green lightsaber, its hilt shiny with a red leather wrap where the black gloved hand of Ali Skywalker gripped onto. It was printed with the Royal House's symbol on that wrapped section. The other was also held by a warrior, this time it was blue, its hilt polished chromium and rather plain. The hand of Matty Skywalker was tightly gripped onto it. Both were only practising with their sabers on low power mode.

"You're doing well, keep up the good work, stay defensive and only attack when your opponent shows a flaw," Ali instructed his son who was desperate to impress. He wanted to do well, he wanted to be like his father.

Though he valued his father's training well, there was something Matty disagreed with. He wanted to strike with force and win. Blocking could save your life, but Matty preferred a quick fight, one where he could outmatch the enemy with ease.

Matty swung forwards attempting to destabilise Ali but he was unhindered moving backwards watching his son tumble forwards and fall down to the ground.

"Hey, not fair, you didn't block!" Matty moaned.

"Matty, there is no cheating when you are in battle with the likes of a Sith Lord or a force wielder of any kind," Ali taught his son, "The force is your ally, use it."

Matty climbed up from the ground and swung forwards in a swift stroke which Ali dodged backwards and swung his own saber to bash it out the way swinging back around to block another wild strike from Matty.

"Good, you are taking my consideration to heart," Ali praised as he moved faster than most to swing for Matty's legs as he jumped over his father's legs swinging his lightsaber to his neck and rapidly stopping.

"I got you!" Matty exclaimed as his father stood with his back to him.

"And I got you too," Ali replied as Matty looked at the green powered down blade pointing at his stomach. Ali deactivated his lightsaber as did Matty as he walked over and put his hand on his 15-year-old son's shoulder.

"You are doing incredibly well Matty," Ali encouraged, "You need to rely on the force to guide your actions more though, that way you can anticipate your enemy's next move."

"I'll be heading up to do some meditation," Matty told his father, "I will be back later."

"I've got to head back to the palace, your mother's been wanting me to return for a few hours,"Ali replied before saying to Matty, "Remember, the force will be with you always."

He smiled back before heading further up the hill as Ali went down.

Ali was greeted by the friendly face of Captain Dalvan Krooda, though the man was kind and friendly, he was the Royal Family's head of security and he would give his life for the survival of Ali, Elisa or Matty.

"Good day sir," Krooda greeted, "Everything go as you wanted."

"Yes of course, I wonder what Elisa's been wanting me to come home for," Ali asked Krooda.

"Quite the unusual your highness," Krooda told Ali, "Elisa's quite interested in this homeless girl I found earlier today, do you know anything about it may I ask?"

"Well yes, I will tell you later, for now, let us get home," Ali replied remembering something from long ago as they entered the Royal Speeder Cab as the driver accelerated forwards towards Theed.

Matty meditated under the shade of the open hut atop the hills of the Province. He concentrated deep on his thoughts, he searched long and hard. He wanted to learn the ways of the force and become the greatest Jedi ever, he would need it if for the day of his ascension to King came. His father had taught him that the force had infinite possibilities and it was a tool that could do anything that you willed it to do. He had also warned of the dark side and that if you were to learn the ways of it, then you would be consumed by it and once you had turned, there was no way back. Ali had said that that is what his father had taught him and that it would be passed down generation to generation. Matty had never met his grandfather, a man who Ali had been influence by a lot.

Matty heard footsteps, maybe it was his father. He had been put off, he turned around to face a figure he had never seen before.

"Oh, hello, I didn't mean to disturb you," she apologised, "Wait, are you-"

"Matty Skywalker," Matty told her standing up from the meditation mat, "I don't believe we've met?"

"Lady Catelyn Agolisae," she replied a tad nervous, "A pleasure to meet you your highness."

"Lady, huh?" Matty replied, "Makes you sound important, are you a Jedi or somewhat?"

"Yes, your highness," she replied, "I believe that I'm going to be going into a top class with you and some others from my class."

"Well that sounds great," Matty replied cheerfully, "I guess we'll get to know each other a bit more and maybe I could teach you a bit here and there?"

"You could try," Catelyn replied, "What have you got?"

"More than you can handle," Matty replied igniting his saber, "My father always taught me to defend against attacks and find a weakness in your enemy, but I prefer to have a quick fight."

"Quick," Catelyn replied, "I will make this quick."

Matty swung forwards in a swift stride as Catelyn raised her blue lightsaber quickly to block it. Matty fixed eyes with her, there was something about her that was so-

"And I win," Catelyn replied as she pointed her lightsaber at Matty's neck.

"Yeah, you win," Matty accepted as she walked off towards the large plateau of grass as the sun set in the background. Matty ran after her and tackled her to the ground in the long grass.

"Not if I take my chance to win now," Matty joked.

"And you still don't win," Catelyn replied as they rolled together through the long grass laughing as the sun set into the green hills.


	3. Distant Anger

Ali entered the grand dining hall of the palace passing several cleaners and maids. He valued their efficient service with all his heart, they made the palace keep its grand appearance despite the ageing infrastructure. Not a single atom of dust lay the polished, patterned walls or along the grand marble floors. Ali always greeted them with pleasure thanking them for their work.

He walked down the corridors and through into a rear part of the palace. It was open to a large garden in the centre courtyard. Around that were the homes of the inhabitants of the palace. He entered through a large doorway into a grand living space with a balcony overlooking the great wetlands to the west of the palace. In the centre of the room was a rich green sofa.

"I had wondered where you were," Elisa told Ali standing up from her sitting position on the sofa, "I was desperate to tell you something."

"I'm fine," Ali replied, "But I'm confused, how did this happen?"

"I have no idea either, it wouldn't be my choice to put her through this," Elisa expressed her opinions, "She's asleep safe and sound now anyway, we'll let her sleep until morning."

"Matty should be back soon," Ali told his wife, "He's doing a bit more training before coming back later."

"Good," Elisa replied, "I haven't seen Matty in a while and I am his mother."

"He's a bit busy mastering the Soresu technique, its quite hard, it took me several years to master it myself," Ali explained, "Just I wish that the one who taught me could teach him the same way I was taught."

"Ali," Elisa explained, "Your father taught you all he could, now its up to you to pass what you have learnt onto Matty."

"Yes, but it was my fault that he died, I was too late," Ali exclaimed, "Inikian came gunned him and sliced him down in a second."

"The inevitable cannot be changed," Elisa replied, "I remember all those years ago, your father told you that death is a natural part of life."

"Yes it is, thank you," Ali told Elisa embracing her.

Matty walked down a long path through the hills with Catelyn.

"And I am so looking forwards to being in your top class," Catelyn told Matty, "Learning the ways of the force was a blessing, this is just a dream come true."

"You are in this class because you have done well and tried your hardest," Matty explained, "Let us hope that despite all our skills as Jedi we will never need to really use them against a user of the dark side."

"I know the story of how your father has fought several dark side users," Catelyn said, "I am not surprised that he has set up a Jedi Academy to protect our home from these threats."

"You are very much right," Matty praised her, "We are doing this for a greater cause, not just to protect Naboo but the entire galaxy."

"Are you busy tonight?" Catelyn asked, "If you aren't then do you want to come to mine?"

"Yes, of course," Matty replied, "I have nothing planned."

The beautiful hills of Naboo lay ahead of them as they continued en-route to the House of Agolisae.

Ali and Elisa sat at the grand dining table. The bright sunset shone through the large glass windows and the room was filled with natural light.

"I wonder where Matty has got to," Elisa told Ali.

"Same, he should have been back by now and its unusual that Matty would miss dinner," Ali replied, "I will contact him."

Ali pulled out a small device and clicked a few buttons. The holo-projector sprung to life as a holographic image of Matty appeared.

"Yes father?" Matty replied to the call.

"Where are you?" Ali replied unsure.

"I won't be in for dinner tonight, I've got other plans," Matty told Ali.

"Other plans?" Ali questioned.

"Well, I'm going to House Agolisae with Catelyn, so I will not be back until late," Matty replied, "I am sorry for the inconvenience this could have caused you."

"That is fine, no inconvenience, just next time you have other plans could you please tell me or your mother?" Ali instructed.

"Yes, I will," Matty replied before shutting down the hologram.

Ali swung at an holographic opponent using all his skills to dodge deadly lightsaber attacks. He swung to the side to a parry to his head and met the blade with a striking blow. The figure swung around and kicked Ali's lightsaber clean out of his hand. It span to the other side of the room. The figure pulled their hood down and ignited their second blade on their double ended lightsaber. The figure of Maul, the Sith turned crime lord that his father had fought many years ago on Malachor. Ali staggered backwards but then used the force to fall backwards backflip in the air and do several 360 degree spins summoning his lightsaber and slicing Maul's head clean off. The projected figure disappeared and the palace's training room was visible again.

Ali felt a deep fleeing of anger somewhere, but it felt distant but near at the same time. It felt as if that anger had not been released yet, but its first steps to darkness lay in this very palace. It called to him. But he resisted it.


	4. The Girl

_37ABY, Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Her eyes opened from a deep sleep, awaking to the sight of a rather luxurious room. The walls had extensive patterns along them and sunlight flooded in through a large window. She now remembered where she was, as if it had been a dream come true. The man who had called himself Krooda had come and helped her up from her street dwelling and taken her to the Royal Palace. He had said that he was going to make sure that she could find some new parents and live a proper life. But a life on the street was all she had ever known. Hope was the only thing that had kept her alive, hope that one day things would change. One day things would get better and she had remembered someone telling her that, but those days of when she was young seemed like more than a lifetime ago, despite her twelve years of life.

However, sitting upon the bed she lay in was a figure. One she could only dream of ever meeting.

"Your highness!" she frantically gathered herself to say after scrambling out of bed, "Sorry I'm not much to present."

"Its fine, there's no need to stress the need to be so presentable," Elisa laughed, "Keep calm, you deserve a rest."

"But your highness, its you," she cried, "What you did, deserting the First Order and then defeating the Empire, you're a hero!"

"Maybe, but it wasn't all me," Elisa replied standing up in the bed chamber, "If it wasn't for Ali, I would have been executed by now."

"My name is Sadie but that's incredible, your highness," she gaped, "I guess its time I get going though, before I cause any more unnecessary distraction."

"No, no distraction Miss Sadie," Elisa replied, "I'll make sure you get some good food."

"No your highness, you couldn't could you?" Sadie cried, "I'll do anything, I owe you my life to your aide as a handmaiden."

"There's no need, you are one of my people and for my people, there is nothing I would not do," Elisa explained before turning to the handmaiden who had entered the room with her, "Make sure you get this one clean clothes and to breakfast within the hour please."

Sadie walked down the grand halls of the Theed Royal Palace, accompanied by the handmaiden Elisa had gratefully given her. She felt like a Princess, despite the fact she was little more than nothing. She had no family, the streets were the only home she had ever known and now the opportunity to serve under Queen Elisa had arisen, she could not deny.

The great marble hallways lay ahead towering above her. The bright sunlight blazing through the large, open windows into her eyes. A man stood at the door gracefully opening it to let her enter into a large dining hall.

At one end of the table sat Ali and Elisa and the other several chairs sat empty.

"Come on in take a seat," Elisa beckoned as Sadie continued walking over and took a seat.

"So this is Sadie?" Ali asked.

"Yes your highness, I am Sadie, twelve years of age, Captain Krooda found me on the streets," Sadie explained, "You and your people have served me well, I owe you my life."

"You don't need to Sadie," Elisa replied, "You have a whole life ahead of you, but it is up to you to choose what happens."

"Well, let us eat first, discuss later," Ali implied tucking into his breakfast.

After eating, Sadie sat at the table still with Ali and Elisa.

"I guess then it's time for me to go for adoption?" Sadie asked.

"Depends what you want to do with your life, as Elisa rightfully said, it's up to you," Ali replied.

"I want to repay my life debt back to you, I want to serve as any way I can, it's always been a dream of mine to serve under you," Sadie replied, "I'll do anything."

Ali glanced over at Elisa looking as he pondered on the thought. Sadie did not need to owe her life to he or Elisa because it was their duties as the reigning monarchy to provide every citizen of Naboo with everything they wanted. But if this is what Sadie wanted, then their promise of everything every citizen wanted should mean they should give Sadie this chance to owe them. It felt like the wrong thing to do, but it was what one of their citizens wanted.

"Alright, you can, if you want to of course, be Elisa's new handmaiden, after all, you are perfect material for one," Ali replied, "But you'll have to attend school to repay what you have missed not attending."

"That is no problem your highness, I have been willing to learn for years, but have never had the opportunity to do so," Sadie exclaimed her joy for her new role.

"Maybe, if I could suggest, it would be easier to have a private tutor teach schooling whilst serving as handmaiden?" Elisa suggested, "If that is possible?"

"Yes, very good idea," Ali replied, "And I have just the person for it."

"Ali, I haven't taught in years," a blonde haired lady replied to Ali, "But despite all my duties as Education Regent, I could return."

"Well, it's only one girl and you won't need to put many hours into it either," Ali replied as they sat in a green space in Theed, "Camla, she's a girl who hasn't had the opportunity of education and that worries me that there are more like her out there."

"You know what Ali," Camla replied, "I'll do it and I promise that I'll give her the best education possible."

"Thank you, you yet again fail to let me down," Ali explained, "Heh, do you ever?"


	5. The Dangerous Future

Matty awoke. He lay in bed, Catelyn by his side. Sunlight blazed through the large glass windows and curtains of Catelyn's richly decorated quarters.

He took a look at Catelyn in bed still asleep before climbing up, today was a new day.

Ali strolled through the palace and turned into a small corridor, a change from the towering, grand hallways that mainly traversed the palace. The corridor lead to a dead end, but not for Ali.

Ali raised his hand towards the wall closing his eyes as it opened in front of him and he walked through. A dark cavern lay ahead only lit by the faint torchlight from the torches lining the walls.

His footsteps echoed along the winding downwards sloped cavern and into a large opening. Along the walls lay ancient writings, scrips almost. Scripts that told stories from longer ago than the Galactic Republic. Ali chuckled and thought to himself that at least these people weren't around to be under rule by the Empire.

Books lay on a small stand, some of the original Jedi texts his father had taken with him from the Empire's archives. It was so different to match the new and old Jedi apart.

Ali sat and meditated. He felt a presence around him and he opened his eyes.

"Ah, young Skywalker," an old and croaky voice said.

"Master Yoda," Ali replied, "It is pleasure to be in your presence."

"Ah, different from your father you are," Yoda replied, "More polite and more like a Jedi you are."

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Ali asked, "I feel that way."

"Ah yes," Yoda began, "Seen something I have, the future, the dangerous future."

"The dangerous future?"

"What it is I do not know, but it is dark and on Naboo right here where it will begin it will," Yoda continued, "Great carefulness take you must from now on Skywalker."

"Thank you, I will make sure nothing extraordinary happens," Ali replied as Yoda faded away leaving a look of dissatisfaction on and dread for the future upon his face.

Matty had been having a great day with Catelyn, he had travelled the plains of House Agolisae and he knew that they were in love. He was dressing into his evening clothes in Catelyn's dressing room and knew this was the start of something.

He felt relaxed, more than he'd ever been in his life. But suddenly, he heard a lightsaber ignite from in the bed chamber and a scream. Matty burst through the doors as he saw Catelyn being grabbed by a man in black.

"Let go of her!" Matty shouted as the door opened behind him and more men in black arrived. He was surrounded but he would not give up.

"Kill this one, I want the girl alive though," a man at the back explained, "Prince Matty Skywalker, I think I deserve a welcome."

Matty ran at the men who drew their blasters and fired towards him but Matty used the force to grab his blue lightsaber and sliced into one of the men. He then used the force to jump back towards Catelyn and through the massive chandelier from the ceiling at them as little pieces of glass teared into them forcing them to bleed out. He turned back towards the man with his hand around Catelyn's neck who had used a drug to knock her out and was making a run for the window. Matty ran after him but was too late as the man had landed on an escaping speeder.

Lord Daimus Agolisae, Catelyn's father burst in.

"Mr Agolisae, they got away but I have to get her back I failed to save her!" Matty yelled.

"No, Matty your not going alone," Daimus replied, "I'll send a squadron with you-"

"There's no time for that!" Matty shouted turning around and jumping out the broken window to below and landing on two feet on the ground.

"I will find you Catelyn, I will find your kidnappers and I will kill them."


	6. Unbalanced Rage

Matty had sprinted as fast he could have possibly ever done in his entire life all the way from the Agolisae House into the dark unknown of the night. He had no sense of direction but the force was his only guide. He emerged from a forest to meet a hill and a house shrouded in darkness. He had to find a entrance.

Ali and Elisa had rushed to the Agolisae House in the news of Catelyn's kidnapping and Matty's rush to go after her. Militia soldiers rushed down the streets and climbed into speeders to go after Matty's last known location.

"The last time I came to this village, it was a peaceful time," Ali told Elisa, "It's become so militarised in the situation."

"Makes sense, the mayor of the village's daughter's been kidnapped and our son's gone missing," Elisa replied as the continued walking at a fast pace into the house.

Two guards rushed at Matty. He was not afraid as he walked towards them choking them both and swinging his lightsaber cutting them into two halves. An alarm was raised as guards rushed around to protect the hostage.

"Faisum, do you have any idea where they might have taken your daughter?" Ali asked Lord Agolisae as they stood in the courtyard.

"A few years ago, our house was attacked by thugs, but Catelyn used the force abilities she had gifted inside of her to protect herself, that is how we discovered her force powers and her admittance to the Jedi Academy," Faisum Agolisae replied, "My only guess is the house across the Refert Plain, where we found the thugs' base."

"I thought you said that the thugs were all killed?" Liane Agolisae replied.

"I thought they were."

"We'll get down there as fast as possible," Ali replied as he waved off to the Agolisae Family and ran for a speeder with Elisa not far behind him.

Matty was like a forest wildfire. Nothing could stop his intense rage as he ran through using abilities classified with the depths of the dark side unlike never before. Choking, snapping of wrists and necks and unbalanced raging was all now accessible through the force. Doors could not stop him, no guard could stand in his way, he was going to save Catelyn even if it was the last thing he did.

He used the force to thrust open two metal barred doors sending them flying into the guards as he entered the room as a man in a skeleton mask and black jumpsuit stood next to Catelyn bound by hands, legs and mouth to the chair struggling and twisting around to escape.

Matty watched as ten guards pointed their weapons at him. Matty was still unrivalled as he made all their wrists snap and then their necks as they all fell unconscious to the wooden flooring. The man in the mask pointed his blaster at Catelyn.

"Don't move Jedi, she's mine," the man snarled.

"You don't want to do this!" Matty roared.

"One more step and she dies!"

Matty gathered his emotions together and tried to keep calm, it was impossible. He felt as massive attachment to Catelyn, it was like they were meant to be together. He could not let her die, but yet he could not leave her here.

Catelyn's hand slipped out of bindings and she used the force to grab the nearest blaster and pulled the trigger onto the man's leg. She then fired two rounds into his chest as he fell to the floor.

Matty ran over to her rapidly undoing the bindings as she jumped from the chair and they embraced in a long kiss.

"I was so worried," Matty told her in breaths in their kiss.

"There's nobody else here, we can do what we want," Catelyn replied.

Matty awoke in bed next to Catelyn, the sunlight blazed through the curtains. He remembered what had happened the night before. He heard a clutter.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Naboo Special Forces entered the room armed with deadly blaster rifles.

"Clear of hostiles!"

Ali, Elisa, Faisum and Linae walked into the room as the two parents of Catelyn crowded over to care to their daughter. Matty stood up as Ali followed him to the balcony.

"You did well son," Ali praised Matty, "But you this was not your job, it seems your connection with Catelyn has imbalanced your emotions, I sensed your rage last night."

"They were going to kill her," Matty replied as the brisk morning winds rushed their faces, "I saved a life, who cares if I was imbalanced?"

"Rage and anger leads to the dark side, I don't want you to turn that way," Ali told Matty, "I trust you will take my advice to heart."

"Father, there's something I need to tell you," Matty looked at Ali as he told him, "Catelyn and I, we want to get married."


	7. Brutal Visions

_38ABY, North Theed Province, Naboo_

It had been a long day at the academy. A real test of strength. Matty had tried to prove himself as the greatest warrior. One could say he was the best duellist but he wasn't up to standard on the force.

His father had told him that he had improved the most he'd ever seen a Jedi ever in the last year. Everything had got better the last year. He had married Catelyn, left school at fifteen after passing his final exams, entered the top class at the academy and he was only en route to do more great things.

But he felt he lacked power or knowledge. He wanted to be a powerful Jedi, just like his father. No, he wanted to be more powerful. But greed was not the Jedi way and he stuck to the Jedi values his father had promoted.

The rocky paths around the academy were just some of Naboo's natural beauty. Waterfalls were scattered across the hilly terrain and small streams wrapped around the green land on which tall jungle-like trees stood tall full of exotic species.

This place was the incarnation of the light side. Bright, hopeful, full of life.

He felt a strong darkness all of a sudden before it faded away. He was tired, his senses were probably playing tricks on him.

He saw a dark stony tunnel down the edge of the waterfall. It was covered in moss and vines. Matty couldn't help but be drawn to the pull of something at the end of the tunnel. He jumped off the edge landing safely next to the small pond in which the waterfall sourced.

The tunnel stood ahead. It stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the greenery. Matty walked along the edge of the pond and took a look down the dark tunnel, there was no visible end. Reaching into his bag, he grabbed a torch and shone a light down the dark tunnel. Nothing stood out. There was nothing down there, Matty turned away to walk away but he heard something, or felt something. He turned back to the tunnel. Something was telling him to go down there. Or it could be someone.

Matty turned on the torch again and took a few cautious steps into the tunnel. He was confused, he had never seen this tunnel before but it stuck out like a sore thumb on the paths he walked down regularly. Why had it just appeared out of thin air.

He noticed writing on the walls but as he shone his torch at it, it vanished. Matty gasped in shock. He told himself it was his tired mind playing tricks on him but he couldn't convince himself.

"You are right to be afraid, child..."

Matty stared down to where the voice came from. The tunnel was a dark as ever. No person was visible. A deep, dark laughter shook the tunnel.

"Give me your soul and I won't hurt you..."

"You are not real," Matty replied as he reached down for his lightsaber but noticed it was gone, "This is all an illusion."

"Your lightsaber is gone, your father cannot save you, hand yourself to me or I will make your life hell!"

"No!" Matty yelled as a blue form of flames blocked the entrance to the tunnel. The light faded as Matty turned in the opposite direction and ran deeper into the network chased by the blue snaking flames.

Suddenly, a wall appeared in front of him blocking his path. Matty ran straight into it smashing his face into it. Blood poured down his face but Matty's face was scarred by the blue flames. His eyes stung and his skin felt as if it was burning.

"Last warning boy!"

Matty stood up and ran towards the exit.

"Hand yourself to me!"

"No."

Matty sprinted faster than he had ever done in his life dodging falling metal spikes which would make him at least paralysed for life or even kill him. What was happening? Who was this thing tormenting him? Why does he want-

Matty fell as a sharp object slammed into his foot. The metal spike had penetrated his left foot. Matty glared down as blood poured out of his foot. He screamed in pain in the hope that someone might hear him.

"Nobody can help you..."

"Who are you?!" Matty screamed through clutching his foot in pain, "Why do you want me?"

"Your potential is unlimited."

"So let me go out and use it!"

"You will shortly."

Matty suddenly saw nothing but blurring and felt his body shaking rapidly. The last thing he felt was his head open up, as if something had gone inside of him. Then he blacked out.

Matty awoke as blinding daylight seared into his eyes from behind curtains. He squinted at the strong light before remembering what had happened. He jumped up in his bed and threw off the thick duvet looking down at his bare feet. They were intact, as if nothing had happened.

"He's awake," he heard a voice say as Ali, Elisa and Catelyn walked in followed by Sadie serving as Elisa's head handmaiden.

"What happened?" Matty asked in shock and confusion.

"I found you by the Deila Springs, your highness, blacked out on the floor," Sadie told him, "You didn't appear to have any injuries so I took you back here."

"Did you see the tunnel?" Matty asked, "Did you hear the voice?"

"You must be mistaken, your highness," Sadie replied, "There was no tunnel."

"No... tunnel..." Matty repeated to himself, "What?"

"Matty, are you okay?" Ali asked, "Did you see something?"

"I remember a tunnel but nothing else, Father did you hear the voice?" Matty asked his father.

"I never heard a voice, but I heard your scream," Ali replied, "Also, happy birthday by the way."

"It's my birthday?" Matty asked.

"Yes, Matty," Catelyn told him, "You've got a party tonight, don't you remember?"

"Something must have hit him up really bad," Elisa told them, "Ali, could it have possibly been anything to the force?"

"I felt nothing, it must have been a vision," Ali replied as he walked out of Matty's bed quarters and through into his living quarters which were richly decorated like the rest of the palace. He walked out onto the balcony and looked out over Theed. The beautiful city stood in front of his eyes. His people stood in front of his eyes, the people who loved him. Naboo's population praised Ali as the greatest King to ever sit upon the throne, but Ali thought otherwise.

It was not him who had recovered Naboo from Imperial reign. It was his father and his mother, who had given her own life to save the people of Naboo. He had no fond memories of his mother, she had died shortly before his seventh birthday. His father had told him that she was a natural leader, raised a rebel and led a band of freedom fighters on daring missions against the Empire. Both Ghatts and Jaise had died fighting the Empire.

"Are you sure it wasn't anything or anyone who was trying to mess with Matty's head, even seduce him to the dark side," Elisa asked him interrupting his chain of thought, "I don't mean to bring back the long gone evil, but could it possibly be Snoke, he's been back from the dead once before."

"Snoke's dead, he got sliced in half, it's impossible," Ali replied, "But someone's orchestrating something and I don't like it. Catelyn's kidnapping and now Matty's possible vision. It seems they were both targeted at him."


	8. Before the Party

_38ABY, Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Matty was still struggling to recover from what had happened. His mind could not rest, the voice persisted to be replayed in his head.

"You are mine."

Matty was determined to not let it ruin his seventeenth birthday. He recalled the party arrangements. He remembered organising the guest list. This party was going to be no short of any royal party ever held before. Over six hundred guests were attending in the general royal style.

"Are you okay?" Catelyn asked him as Matty walked out onto the balcony to have some fresh air to calm his sick feeling inside.

"Yes, of course I'm okay," Matty replied as optimistically as possible, "I will always be okay if I have you."

"So, we you never okay before a year ago?" Catelyn joked before switching to being serious again, "You've been acting strange ever since what your father thinks is a vision."

"I got slightly shook up but nothing is going to stop me celebrating my birthday," Matty replied, "Nothing will ever stop me loving you either."

Sadie had been working all day. It was an extremely tiring job serving as the Queen's head handmaiden. She carefully pulled some clothes onto their hangers and taking others for washing. She stood back to take a breather and smiled to herself. Just another few to go and she should be finished.

Elisa entered the room as Sadie briefly acknowledged her before proceeding on with her work. She respected Sadie. She was the most dedicated person she'd ever met, kindest despite her hard work and she had other reasons to respect the young lady. Sadie needed some time off.

"Oh, Sadie, I was looking for you earlier to give this to you," Elisa replied holding out an envelope with the symbol of the Royal House of Naboo on the front. She watched as Sadie opened it revealing the invitation to Matty's party.

"Well, of course your highness, I assumed I'd be helping out anyway," Sadie replied offering her services, "What do you need me to-"

"No, it's not like that," Elisa corrected as she watched the confused look on Sadie's face grow, "You're invited, as a royal guest."

"You really don't have to cut my work, I owe a life debt still to you," Sadie replied, "But if the offer is there, I might as well take it."

"Great news!" Elisa replied before briefing Sadie, "You can finish your work early, I have fresh clothes in your room as well as one of your team to help you. I'll see you later!"

"Thank you, your highness," Sadie replied as she smiled with as much happiness as she'd ever done before. Despite the fact she didn't believe that she needed to be paid back because of her much owed life debt to Ali and Elisa, she couldn't wait to finally mix into the Naboo Aristocracy. She knew all the royal houses by name. There was Agolisae, which was tied into the royals by their oldest daughter, Catelyn, then there was Kendaal, from their city on the far side of the planet and De Aanson, a close ally of the Rebellion during the First Galactic Civil War. Still there were several other hundred houses out there and Sadie couldn't wait to meet them all.

Ali sat in the gardens as he watched Matty meditate. His son had been through a lot. This idea of Matty's visions was quite the frightening revelation. Matty blamed himself, saying it was nothing. Catelyn believed it was just the will of the force. But Elisa had believed it was Snoke. Ali didn't know what to believe, all the points had valid pros and cons. Ali shivered with a brisk cold and at the thought of Snoke, but he knew that Ben Solo had killed him four years ago during the Second Galactic Civil War. A lightsaber through the body and that was the end of the monster. Ali had killed his cousin after the boy had killed his mother, Leia Organa and a Jedi-in-training that Ali only knew as Rey.

Ali looked down at his feet. He didn't want to think about any harm coming to his family. The Skywalker Family had been gripped by terror and death many times before and he didn't want it to happen again. All loose ends had been cut. Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Ben Solo had all died, cutting the end of their branch leaving Ali as the only successor to restart the complex family. That didn't make him feel any better. A dark force was at play here, one beyond any power he had ever felt before. And he didn't like it at all.


	9. The Royal Party

Ali watched as night fell over Theed. One by one the little lights of the houses flickered on as the black blanket lay snug over the city. He smiled to himself as he stood over his people and reminisced of what his mother and father had done in the past, how it affected the present and what could be the future of Naboo.

But as he remembered his father, he remembered his death wish and how Ali had not chosen to make that impossible choice. Ghatts had wanted Ali to marry Camla Shif, the daughter of his second lover, Eline Shif. It had been her death wish and then his father's. But Ali had stuck to Elisa, they were already married at the time but he had made sure that he retained his friendship with Camla.

Naboo had changed. His mother and father had put in a new system after the Empire. The government had started out as a Elective Monarchy, with the monarch being elected by the people. But then the Galactic Empire had came and turned the system inside out. The dictator known as Emperor Palpatine had specifically chosen the monarch of Naboo himself throwing the democracy down the drain. The brave people of Naboo would not stand for this and shortly after the Battle of Endor, they rebelled and Naboo's Elective Monarchy was restored with Queen Soruna crowned within a few days. Just twenty-one days after Soruna's coronation, Naboo became under attack by the brutal forces of the Imperial Remnant. Soruna was killed, but her acting bodyguard, the recently pregnant Jaise Neist, played a key role in the counter-attack against the Empire and the New Republic left her as Queen of the planet. That child was Ali.

His mother's first plan was to setup an election for the planet's monarch. Surprisingly, the people were against it and proposed the proclaiming of a Hereditary Monarchy. The Act of Monarchy was passed. Shortly after, Jaise married Ghatts Skywalker and so began the reign of the Skywalkers.

Naboo became under attack though. Unexpectedly, the Imperial Remnant did a surprise assault on the planet. The defences had been demilitarised and the starfighter squadrons reduced to only twenty N-1 starfighters. The planet mounted a desperate defence as Jaise secretly boarded an Imperial Star Destroyer planting explosives. The news was quickly out, the Empire were going to obliterate the planet by orbital bombardment. Jaise couldn't let this happen and ignited some stored Rhydonium destroying the entire blockade. His mother had been killed in the blast.

"Hello? Are you ready?" Elisa asked as she walked out to him on the balcony, "We don't want to be late."

"Yes, I am on my way now," Ali replied as they exited into the grand marble hallways. Sadie greeted them with a polite gesture.

"Your highness, I can't thank you enough for this opportunity," Sadie thanked them, "I really appreciate it."

"No need to thank me," Ali explained, "One day, whenever you want, you will retire from being this palace's head handmaiden. By that time, you will have more than enough money, and I will make sure of that, to buy your own house, start your own family and you will be recognised as an Aristocratic House. This is an opportunity for you to mix with these people, make some friends and you never know, you might just find yourself a man."

"Well, if I do, I'll still put my life into service," Sadie chuckled to Ali's comment.

"Father!" Matty called from around a corner as he emerged followed by Catelyn, "Sorry if we are slightly late."

"No rush at all Matty, it's your birthday, do what you want," Ali replied.

"How are you, Sadie?" Catelyn asked, "Enjoying life?"

"Well, of course," Sadie replied, "There's nothing better than living here."

"Get ready for a shock, Sadie," Elisa warned her, "There's a lot of people."

The noise of people grew and grew until they reached a small outlook into the palace's great hall. There was more people in one room than Sadie had ever seen before and they all stopped to look up at the Royal House.

"Greetings, friends," Ali greeted to everyone in the room, "Shall we get on with the party?"

A triumphant cheer came from the people below as Ali led the way down a flight of stairs into the mobs of people. Everyone calmly walked to their seats and sat down on rows of cushioned chairs. The doors were flung open as waiters walked through carrying platters and platters of food.

A figure in a cloak clambered up the marblestone exterior walls of the royal palace. He was shrouded in the black cloak wrapping around his tall body. He grasped onto the roof and carefully sneaked across the glass atrium roof above the great hall. The dark night made the heavily lit hall stand out and the figures below, now dancing, stand out as well. He drew out a sniper to zoom in on the figures below. Target sighted.

He pulled out a holoprojector which showed an image of a blue blurred figure.

"My lord, I have found the targets, I will wait for a better opportunity to strike though," the man told the figure in a dark and broken voice.

"Good, I have deployed some help to assist your assassination," the figure replied.

"Thank you, my lord," the man replied.

The feast was over, the guests had been well fed and now they used their new found energy to dance. Sadie had never been to a royal party like this. She stood alone though, Ali and Elisa and drifted off onto the dance floor as had Matty and Catelyn. But she felt something, deep inside of her. She looked down to her feet and then up towards the many dancing people. She looked into another's eyes. And for those few moments, she heard nothing but silence, she felt nothing and saw nothing but him.

"You are?" the man said, though he had not reached adulthood yet, Sadie assumed he was around the same age as her.

"Sadie Trensel," she replied as he reached out his hand.

"Johann, Johann de Aanson," he replied, "Would you wish to take my hand?"

"Well, I wouldn't say no," Sadie answered, "I'm not the best dancer at all, so you'll have to be patient with me."

"I'm sure you're better than me," Johann replied, "Do you have a family? You seemed quite lonely by yourself over here."

"No, I haven't ever had a real family, I'm just Queen Elisa's head handmaiden," Sadie told him.

"Oh, that's great," Johann replied, "Now, would you wish to start to dance milady?"

And they set off across the dance floor. They never took their eyes off each other.


	10. Assassination Attempt

A Royal Security Officer stood by the entrance to the palace. He had been tasked with making sure that the rich party-goers were escorted safely out of the palace. The last of the guests had left shortly after one standard hour time. He stood oblivious to a figure climbing down behind him draped in a cloak and armed with a staff. The figure slipped into the palace which was in darkness, only lit by the dim lights of the stars through the entrance.

The officer turned around to the sound of the footsteps. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He walked forwards cautiously into the palace. Nothing could have got in, Naboo was a secure world, nobody would wish to harm the royals. He heard the rather loud footsteps again and saw a shadow dart across a hallway.

"Hello?" he asked before pulling out his blaster in defence, "Show yourself!"

He heard the footsteps one last time before a blade sliced through his neck. No time was left to scream for help. The figure darted through the palace using surprise attacks on all the guards on his journey towards the quarters of the royal family.

Captain Krooda walked to the entrance of the palace, Lieutenant Hyeti should have finished his shift on duty by now but had not returned to the security headquarters.

"Lieutenant?" Krooda asked to no reply before continuing to say to himself, "He must have finished his shift early."

A shadow was visible from around the corner though as Krooda lay one had on his blaster.

"Lieutenant Hyeti, don't be playing tricks on me."

Krooda drew his blaster to the figure of a teenage girl.

"Just me Captain!" Sadie eased Krooda's worry.

"Oh, Lady Trensel," Krooda replied, "My bad, I'm sorry. Why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a short walk around the palace," Sadie answered his question, "I'm too busy thinking about Johann."

Several figures became visible from around the buildings leading up to the palace.

"Who are you?" Krooda asked pulling out his blaster.

"I'm here to collect a bounty," the leading figure clad in black armour like his followers stated as he pulled out a knife.

The clad soldiers ran towards them opening fire with their blaster rifles as Sadie scrambled for cover as Krooda supplied her with covering fire before also leaping behind a pillar.

"Who are these people?" Sadie asked.

"He said that he was a bounty hunter, we need to lock down the palace!" Krooda shouted over the firing.

A guard entered Ali and Elisa's bed quarters as they both lay awoke from the sound of firing.

"Your highness, we have put the palace on lockdown and there is no risk of danger," the guard told them.

"Great, I trust your word," Ali replied as they both tried to settle back to sleep.

The figure continually caught the innocent protectors of the palace off-guard. Guards were slaughtered quicker than any could send out a distress call.

"Captain!" a panicked voice came from Krooda's comlink as he pulled it out, "This is the shipyards, we are under attack, repeat we are under atta- argh!

The skies were filled with various types of starfighters which laid out bombing runs of Theed's key facilities.

"This is Captain Krooda," Krooda said to the open military frequency, "All flight crew to their stations, we need to regain air superiority."

The attackers were getting closer to the palace as Krooda's one man army stood helpless against the invaders.

"Hey, you could lend me that blaster, you look in need of help!" Sadie shouted over the firing from behind the pillar as she pointed to the second pistol on Krooda's belt.

Krooda threw the pistol towards Sadie as he shifted around the pillar to avoid the enemy fire. Sadie caught it and loaded it as she turned her head around the pillar. She quickly shot one attacker in the head and another in the leg.

"Good shot!"

The war in the air was failing, the Naboo's ageing N-1 Starfighters proved weak against the superior attackers. An N-1 Starfighter crashed amidst the burning buildings sending a cloud of smoke and flames to engulf a row of homes.

Ali lay restless, he could think of nothing but the several mysterious events of recent times and how they all could link together. But who could have done this? He tried resting his eyes and slowly began to drift off.

The figure approached the quarters of Ali and Elisa silently slaughtering the guards and entering the large complex. He slipped through an open door which lay directly straight ahead from the entrance to the palace's main hallways. He pulled out a sniper rifle and loaded it. Then he pointed it directly at the sleeping Elisa at point blank range. He prepared to pull his finger back on the trigger. A lightsaber began to move from across the room. It began as a light shake and became a rapid projectile which met a spinning Ali Skywalker who leaped in the air and used a massive force kick to launch the figure fifty metres back into the hallways.

He ignited his lightsaber as he ran at the figure as Elisa awoke and pulled out her comlink to call Matty.

"Hello, Ali Skywalker, I've been waiting to meet you, our long awaited meeting has come at last," the figure pulled down his cloak to reveal a tall Kaleesh warrior, "You will call me Rees but only for a few minutes because after that you will call nobody anything."

"I don't think so, this palace is on lockdown, you're not getting out," Ali replied as Rees pulled out an electrostaff.

"But I got in, so I will find a way out!" Rees shouted as he swung his staff at Ali who met it with a rapid, swinging strike of his lightsaber as they sparred down the hallway.

The helpless citizens of Theed didn't stand a chance. Only two defenders stood in Rees' attackers' way and the war in the air was lost as the last starfighter came crashing into the Solleu River.

Sadie had killed four of the attackers but still thirty remained on the offensive. Krooda did not believe they were going to win. The security officer had learned about his father's sacrifice to save King Ghatts at the Battle of Kafrene almost sixteen years ago. His father, Sivus Krooda has been an Admiral aboard the cruiser which rammed the Ring of Kafrene. He needed to make a drastic move to hold off these invaders. Krooda dived out from the pillar and launched a thermal detonator at the attackers causing them to split. But in the process of his absence of cover, he was shot.

Sadie dived out and pulled him behind the pillar again. Krooda was not majorly injured but a blaster shot to his arm had caused the pain he received. Sadie attempted to rearm the blaster but there was no energy left in the store. The attackers edged closer and closer.

Rees used hard strikes to knock Ali back although the Jedi had almost perfect blade technique and therefore an almost impenetrable defence. Rees took Ali off guard smashing the hilt of his lightsaber with the tip of his electrostaff causing it to be sent flying down the hallway. Ali dived backwards to avoid the strikes by the electrostaff lunging for his head.

The battle for Theed seemed lost but out of the cloud, Sadie spotted something and pointed it to Krooda. One of the attacking starfighters had been shot down and was spiralling to its fate. Then they saw it and Krooda told Sadie,

"It's the Resistance!"


	11. The Resistance

X-wings streaked through the skies knocking down the attacking starfighters as they plunged down to the depths of the Solleu plain. CR-90 Corvettes followed in pursuit as they burned out the remains of the attacking force.

"Alright, this is Black Leader, we're starting the interception of enemy fighters," General Aljan of the Resistance commanded from his T-85 X-wing, "Jondi keep on my left, Joll's got my right."

Ali still dodged the deadly strikes by Rees but was getting tired. He needed help. Out of nowhere, Matty ran at Rees aiming for his head but got blocked by his deadly staff. Ali attempted to jump up but was knocked in the head by the staff. Matty grew extremely angry as the fury inside of him burned to the extent where his ever move was based on rage. He used a massive strike to knock the staff backwards out of Rees' hands before using the force to throw the attacker down the hallway until he hit the wall. Rees was not defeated as he scrambled forwards grabbing his staff and posing in a defensive position against Matty. The young Jedi used the force to launch Rees through the window and out of the palace before rushing down after him.

"Looks like the Resistance has the skies covered," Krooda told Sadie.

"I'll get the ground covered!" Sadie shouted over the fire as she armed the blaster and ran forwards taking out two guards before pulling out Krooda's large bayonet and jumping behind the corner of a building. Blaster fire soared into the walls of the houses. Sadie used a special technique to climb onto the roof of the house and throw herself into the action whipping around with the bayonet taking out three guards.

Elisa burst out of the palace armed with a rifle and took out the running guards from some distance.

Aljan's X-wing raced overhead taking out an old Headhunter starfighter before picking up another.

"Hir, got one on my backside!" Aljan told Black Two through the communications, "Looks like you've picked one up too!"

Hir Jondi, possibly the Resistance's greatest pilot, piloted his X-wing low over the homes of Theed whilst three enemy starfighters struggled behind him.

"Don't worry, I'll shake them!" Hir told Aljan back through the communications before saying to himself, "Get ready."

He launched the starfighter low down the streets of Theed towards and archway. He retracted the S-foils and banked sideways to soar through the narrow gap leaving the interceptors to meet a quick fate.

Rees scrambled to escape the powerful Matty as he raced along the tops of buildings entering into a waste disposal site. Matty sped after him and they engaged in a duel into the site as security officers locked down the facility.

"You can't win boy, I've already achieved one of my goals!" Rees roared at him.

"Really?" Matty shouted in reply, "I'll show you one of my goals!"

Matty leaped forwards catching Rees off guard and taking off his arm. They had entered a waste incinerator machine. Rees was on the edge.

"Who that hired me told me to make you angry, that was the point of the attempt of assassination on Elisa Skywalker, your mother," Rees replied, "I've already won."

"No!" Matty screamed before roaring, "No! No!"

Matty used a huge kick to knock Rees into the machine.

"Remember my last boy!" Rees shouted as he fell.

Matty collapsed to his knees. Rees had this whole time been trying to anger him. But the anger had already been there, Rees had not installed it. It was like Matty had known that the assassin was coming. He stood and turned for the exit as he continually heard the voice in his head, "I've already won."

"Get these invaders off my home!" Matty shouted as the security officers mobilised for the streets of Theed.

Ali had recovered from the blast in the head by Rees' staff and had helped Sadie, Elisa and Krooda to clear the main street of the attackers. He watched as a single figure emerged from the buildings, Sadie pointed her blaster but Ali walked forwards and pushed it down. It was Matty.

Catelyn ran towards him from behind the pillars where she had been taking cover and they embraced in a large hug. Matty should have felt happiness, but he felt a great sadness and depression inside of him.

In the ruined streets of Theed, a small Resistance shuttle landed in the square in front of the palace. Out stepped General Aljan Skywalker, followed by Admiral Gial Ackbar and Captain Jundok. Ali looked at his brother across the square whilst he stood by Elisa, Matty, Catelyn, Sadie and Krooda. They were so different. Ali had pursued his father's ambition for both of them, to become a Jedi and rule Naboo. However, Aljan had left and joined the New Republic and now Resistance Military.

"Your highness," Admiral Ackbar said the first words.

"Admiral, it's been while," Ali replied as he locked eyes with Aljan.

"You too, Aljan," Ali told his brother as they shook hands.

"We want to help you find out which rebel group in the galaxy was involved in this attack," Jundok told Ali as they all walked inside the palace from the sunrise.

"I think the problem is closer than you think," Aljan replied.

"Please explain," Ackbar asked.

"When I grew up here as a child, there had always been one family that despised the Royal House of Skywalker," Aljan explained.

"You mean, the Adane family?" Ali asked, "I'm sure they wouldn't strike again after my father ordered the arrest of Falib Adane, the father of the House."

"There's a possibility," Elisa told them as they reached the mission room with a large holographic table in the centre, "That it could be Adrus Adane, he's been slightly more active in spreading his anti-royal propaganda in the recent years."

"This could all link together," Ali told everyone, "They are all targeted at each of my family. Catelyn's kidnapping, Matty found unconscious and now an assassination attempt on Elisa."

"We need to investigate then," Aljan replied, "It might not be Adane, but there's a good chance."

"I'll see to Adane," Sadie piped in.

"I'll study in the force," Ali suggested.

"We'll monitor transmissions," Ackbar suggested.

"Good, let's all get to work," Ali instructed.


	12. Investigation Failed

Sadie Trensel wrapped the pink cloak around herself as she boarded a carriage led by two Kaadu. They were a two-legged reptile creature native to the planet.

The cold winter weather had gripped Naboo tight and snow was expected in the coming days. Sadie wanted to make the journey before the arrival of the snow so that it was quicker and easier. She felt uneasy about visiting Adane, but had to do it, it was what Ali had told her to do and she still owed a life debt.

Matty took a walk down from the Jedi academy to the place he had scene the tunnel two days ago. But no tunnel stuck out like a sore thumb. He gasped in shock. He had sworn the tunnel was real, but it had disappeared quicker than it had appeared. The confusion plagued his mind. How?

He heard a voice turning around. His imagination, again.

He turned back to the direction he had been walking. The tunnel was back, it had returned.

"No!" Matty shouted in shock falling backwards.

"Yes," a voice roared, "Skywalker is mine!"

Matty felt himself being dragged along the ground towards the tunnel as the sky turned to night from the morning daylight it had been just seconds ago.

Ali had heard Matty's shout from his meditation shack at the top of the hill where the Academy sat. He jumped out of the shack and sprinted down the winding paths.

"You will make a fine Sith," the voice roared again.

"No!" Matty shouted as he grabbed onto a tree root in the ground to prevent himself being dragged further.

"I will show you your future," the voice whispered in a deep and croaky tone.

"What?" Matty asked, "How?"

The voice continued to laugh as Matty's surroundings began to fade. Matty was left in a state of utter confusion.

Matty then saw it. A frightened Elisa Skywalker, his mother backed into a corner. Then himself, with his hand outstretched. He was choking his own mother? She squirmed to become free of the choke-hold to no avail. He saw a figure run towards the laser security door. Ali, his father. He then snapped his mother's neck.

"No!" Matty screamed.

Ali entered the small opening to see Matty collapsed out on the floor.

"Matty?" Ali asked running up to him, bending down and holding his hand to Matty's face, "Can you hear me?"

Ali heard the laugh as he spun to draw his lightsaber.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ali commanded.

"I am beyond you," the voice croaked, "Yet I know you."

"I am within your own blood," the voice croaked again, "Yet I am outside of your reach."

"I am more powerful than you have ever known," the voice continued, "But you have won victory against me before."

"I know you," Ali replied, "And nothing will stand against me."

Ali closed his eyes channelling the force and slammed his lightsaber into the ground. A loud groan was heard and then a scream. The shadow of the voice was gone. Matty awoke.

"What happened?"

Sadie's carriage pulled up to a dark mansion upon the moorlands. It's brick exterior was rotting and the windows were barred.

"Thank you," Sadie told the driver as she stepped out to the tall gates.

A small figure walked up to them, a teenage girl, roughly the same age as Sadie opened the gate.

"Who is it?" the girl asked.

"Lady Sadie Trensel, on duty for his Highness King Ali Skywalker," Sadie replied as the girl looked to her feet to think for a moment before the silence was interrupted by another voice.

"Hello there," Adrus Adane said in a sinister deep voice as he pulled up behind the girl, "Welcome."

Sadie walked through the doors of the dark mansion and into Adane's office.

"Please, take a seat."

Sadie sat on the chair, crafted out of Bantha hair. The office was large, but had no windows to allow sunlight in. It was only lit by faint candlelight. Adane's face was barely visible through the dark.

"Why do you come to me?" Adane asked.

"I am Sadie Trensel, on service for investigation on behalf of the Royal House of Naboo," Sadie replied, "I have come to ask you, as you are a suspect, on your thought of the recent events that unfolded in Theed."

"Of course I am a suspect," Adane told himself before continuing, "The Royal House hates me, but I have nothing to do with this attack in Theed."

"Where were you?" Sadie asked, "Where were you on the night of the attack?"

"At home, of course," Adane replied, "The second I walk out my door, I get surrounded by your Royal enforcers."

"Do you know this man?" Sadie asked pulling out the photo of Rees.

"No, why would I talk to an alien species?" Adane told Sadie.

"You are quite the Imperial, are you not Mr Adane?" Sadie asked Adane who replied with a large sigh.

"Yes I am," Adane replied before continuing to tell, "My father was the Governor of Naboo during the reign of Emperor Palpatine. He was rather displeased when the Skywalkers were elected into power in the Royal House and the Imperial power of Naboo drained. My father had only just avoided life imprisonment for war crimes but swindled his way out of it. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, one against the Royal House. His own political ideology formed, Adanist and became rather popular but with the ongoing Galactic Civil War, King Ghatts couldn't put up with the Adanist sympathisers and ordered my father to be arrested, but he took his own life in prison."

"Well," Sadie sighed, "This leads me to a dead end."

"I hope you trust me Miss Trensel," Adane replied, "Because I have nothing to do with your suspicious."

"I have no evidence to prove you the guilty party," Sadie explained, "I shall be on my way."

"Good," Adane replied, "I hope I might meet someone as fine as you, Miss Trensel."

Sadie stared confused as she was escorted out the room as a soldier let her pass before entering Adane's office.

"Your excellency!" the soldier shouted as he saluted to Adrus, "You have an incoming message, it appears to be from an Admiral of some kind."

Adrus returned a look of confusion to the soldier.

"And now it seems there are no unusual transmissions," Aljan pointed out to Ali and Matty as they stood around the holo-table in the briefing room.

"The force has left me clouded but I have to tell you something," Ali replied, "I found Matty unconscious again in the same location as before. Then I heard a voice, it was there, present at the moment. I used some techniques to repel it but it still exists. It felt eerily familiar, like I knew it, but I could not understand who or what was saying it."

"I do not understand the force, but it seems to work in mysterious ways," Ackbar exclaimed, "Is there any news from the investigation into Adrus Adane?"

"No, I have no evidence to prove him guilty," Sadie told them as she entered the room, a handmaiden collecting her cloak, "It looks like we've hit a dead end."

"It is possible the attacker has left the planet and is hiding away," Aljan suggested, "I will talk to the Republic to start probing transmissions."

Aljan walked towards the door.

"Aljan," Ali told him, "May the force be with you."

Aljan turned back to his brother, "And you too."

Ali's investigation had hit a dead end, Naboo's stability had been shook. Darkness was rising amongst the galaxy. One darkness was striking at Matty, now conflicted and broken.

 _End of Part One_


	13. Worries of the Dark Side

_40ABY, Jedha System, Mid Rim Regions_

A Resistance Nebulon-B frigate drifted through space. The frigate, named Leia Organa after the Resistance's fallen great leader. Captain Mittle was the vessel's commander, he was a seasoned veteran after fighting in the Second Galactic Civil War between the Resistance and First Order. War was over though and since a great time of peace and prosperity was entered. But things had been shook up. Many unusual events had taken place in the last year. Mon Calamari's Senator's disappearance, assassination attempt on Supreme Chancellor Reinv and civilian transports bursting into flames of destruction.

"Sir, we are detecting a massive object emerging from hyperspace!" an officer shouted from the control deck as a shadow roared from overhead.

"Proximity Alert!" another officer shouted as Mittle looked up in horror.

"That's an Imperial II-class Star Destroyer!" Mittle commanded, "All power to the engines and charge the hyperdrive!"

The Nebulon-B was pelted with turbolaser fire from the Star Destroyer as the small ship raced away as quick as it could from the Star Destroyer.

"They will deploy starfighters to match our speed," Mittle told the crew as he thought strategically, "All flight crews their ships, we must get to Resistance command!"

Mittle knew the situation wasn't promising. The shields were already at 50% but at a longer range, the heavy turbolasers of the Star Destroyer could do less harm.

Over fifty TIE fighters roared at the Nebulon-B travelling at a speed which they could gain ground at. They fired their less powerful turbolasers onto the shields of the Resistance frigate. They were not stupid at strategy like the pilots of the old Galactic Empire though. They quickly banked to confuse the defender and struck hard at the hangers as they were hit by deadly kamikaze strikes.

"Sir, all of our fighter squadrons have been decimated by the enemy's kamikaze strikes!" the officer shouted again.

"How much is the hyperdrive charged?" Mittle questioned.

"Only 40%!" the officer replied in fear.

"Then we have no choice but to be defeated, but we will make our death in defeating this Star Destroyer!" Mittle told his crew, "Arm the weapons and bank ninety!"

The frigate turned as turbolasers activated blowing holes into the Star Destroyer's lower shields.

"Let's go, turn to head on with the Star Destroyer!" Mittle commanded as the frigate turned again to face the destroyer head on, "Full power to the engines, aim for the bridge!"

The frigate raced forwards at incredible speed as it was hammered with turbolaser fire.

"For the Resistance!" Mittle shouted as the frigate plunged into the Star Destroyer destroying both ships.

"We lost contact with Captain Mittle only a few standard hours ago," Commander Kaydel Connix told Captain Jundok.

"Is it possible he could have had a communications failure?" Ackbar asked.

The Resistance leaders stood around the briefing room's holographic table. Admiral Ackbar, Captain Aljan and Commander Connix were veterans of the Second Galactic Civil War whilst Captain Jundok and Flight Commander Yerei were newer additions to the council of the Resistance.

"Mittle could have been attacked," Aljan pointed to the rest of the leaders, "With all the mysterious disappearances happening, it is not unlikely."

"It is possible," Connix replied, "We have suffered squadron losses recently from mysterious disappearances."

"But by who?" Ackbar asked.

 _40ABY, North Theed Province, Naboo_

"Shade you pulled a good one against me there," Matty told Rendul Bex, a fellow Jedi in training at the academy whose nickname had become 'Shade'.

They sat around a large dining table inside a large marble building which served as the Academy's headquarters. Matty sat by his wife, Catelyn Agolisae and opposite Shade and Asevus Jawe, known as Briady as a nickname. Along the table was Gallivus Kandaal and Isie Garpe.

"Hey, don't forget the one that Briady pulled on Shade yesterday!" Gallivus exclaimed.

"I was having an off day, I wasn't at my peak," Shade replied, "Besides, do you remember that time that I got you so hard you almost fell down the mountain?"

Matty enjoyed eating and talking to his friends from the academy, they had become like his second family in the last four years. But he felt something, it made him feel a bit sick. Matty stood up from the table, amidst conversation and strode towards the door.

"Matty, where are you going?" Shade asked him.

"I need some fresh air," Matty replied.

"I will go and see if he is alright," Catelyn told the others as she stood and followed him out the room and onto the small path outside the building.

Matty had felt something call his name. It seemed far, but seemed very close at the same time.

"Matty?" Catelyn asked as Matty stopped without turning around to face her.

"What?" Matty replied angrily, "I told you I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Is everything alright?" Catelyn asked, "Are you feeling unwell?"

"I told you I'm going to get some fresh air!" Matty shouted, "I'll be back."

Catelyn watched helplessly as Matty strode off into the forest.

Matty walked down that same path again and was drawn to the same tunnel as it stood out like a sore thumb again. This time he didn't want his fear to stop him from seeing what was inside.

The coarse stone grey walls were undefinable in the darkness and Matty's every step echoed. A faint red light appeared down the tunnel. Matty tried to focus his eyes on the object and recognised it's triangular shape holding the red light illuminating a small rock on which it was perched.

"So you have finally returned..." the voice croaked once again.

"Yes," Matty replied, "I want to know what you have for me."

"Ah yes, in front of you is a piece of the path to your destiny."

"A Sith Holocron?" Matty asked.

"Yes, you must use its knowledge, it will guide you."

"But... by using this, I will have broken my Jedi values."

"Do you want POWER? Do you want VICTORY? Do you want the safety of your WIFE?" the voice roared, "If you wish to refuse I will eliminate all you have known and loved and entangle you in an infinite eternal net of pain and suffering."

Uncertain, Matty lay his hand upon the red Sith Holocron. He instantly found a connection.

"Use its knowledge," the voice continued, "Fulfil your destiny!"

Matty grasped the holocron and put in his small satchel before turning for the exit.

"Remember my dear boy, if you follow all I say, you will be the most powerful force user the galaxy has ever seen."

Matty tried to smile but felt uneasy and continued out into the forest squinting at the bright sunlight.

He continued walking back towards the academy as he saw Catelyn perched on a log looking to her feet. He instantly ran towards her as she rose up and they embraced.

"I was worried about you, where did you go?" Catelyn asked.

"I went for some fresh air, just a small walk, that's all," Matty calmly replied, "Now I've got to get back to the palace, I've heard my father needs me."

"Be careful," Catelyn told him as he began to walk away, "Please?"

"When I am never careful?" Matty joked as he walked down the hills.

Briady and Isie walked up behind Catelyn.

"Was he alright?" Briady asked.

"I hope so," Catelyn replied in a worried tone.


	14. Dark Paths

_40ABY, Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

"Happy Birthday your Highness!" Sadie told Elisa as her Queen climbed out of bed.

"Thank you Sadie," Elisa praised her handmaiden, "Another year older, I guess."

"Oh, your Highness, you're only thirty-six years young."

"Oh Sadie, think yourself lucky you're only fourteen," Elisa continued, "To be fair, you've got a much better teenage years than I had stuck in that Imperial Academy."

"I wish to continue serving you, your highness," Sadie replied, "I still owe you."

"If that is what you wish but I am perfectly happy with you ever starting a life with Johann," Elisa told Sadie, "Sadie, I never see you as my handmaiden, I see you as more like my daughter and I am proud of you for becoming the lady you are."

"Thank you, it means a lot," Sadie replied.

"We can't forget the ongoing issue about the size of our armed force," Ali suggested to the Advisory Council, "This bill passed by the General Council has to pass us."

The Advisory Council of the Royal House of Naboo sat in the High Council chamber in the Theed Palace. Presented before them was a debatable bill, of which would increase the size of Naboo's defensive army in the repercussions from the dreadful attack which had scarred the people of Theed. Ali had also seen changes in Matty since then too, including his behaviour and temperament.

"Neither can we forget the hundreds of children left without a home or education," Education Regent Camla Shif stated, "There needs to be more funding on helping these children before getting ourselves a large army, we have the Republic on our side."

"The last time we trusted the Republic, they never showed up," Defence Regent Palion Hendettia.

"We have the funds, we could try to boost both, though it would mean little military expansion and only a few children being given homes," Ali told the Council, "It is the best we can do on a deal for both sides of this equation to balance."

"What his Majesty suggests is the best solution," Jainie Fratte, Regent of Health and Welfare suggested, "We have spent too long arguing about what to do with this bill for too long, something needs to be done."

"Then I think we have reached a conclusion," Ali told the Council, "I will present my conclusion to the people tomorrow but today is Queen Elisa's birthday and her royal party is later on tonight."

Ali exited the chambers as he thought of what both sides had been saying and his lack of confidence to make a decision between them. This sort of hesitation made him feel as if he was not fit to be the leader. But he knew his people loved him.

"Ali," a voice came from behind the King.

"I know this is a hard decision for you to make," Camla told him, "Give education or secure protection for the people."

"It's personal, education is important, it cannot be denied, your mother was the best teacher for me," Ali told the Education Regent, "That's how I met you."

"It was all because your father helped us."

"He loved your mother with all his heart," Ali replied.

"But, the defence of our world has become an increasingly pressing issue, the last attack on our home was the harshest ever," Ali continued, "Without a capable defence, we won't stand another attack like that."

 _40ABY, The Ferocia, Unknown Regions_

The room was dark as a figure entered dressed in an Imperial officer uniform as he knelt before a faded hologram.

"Admiral Yuin."

"Yes, my Leader?"

"Our success is near."

"Has the boy scummed to your plan?"

"Indeed, he has taken the holocron."

"How long until he becomes our new leader?"

"Soon enough, by using it, I can finally ignite my soul inside of him."

"Very good, my Leader."

"Admiral Yuin, soon the Imperial Sith Order will be the new Empire, your father will be proud of you."

 _40ABY, Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Matty sat in the darkness of a room. It was completely pitch black apart from a small gap under the door. He lay his fingers upon the triangular object and concentrated as hard as he could to lift it. His calm force powers could not raise the object. Matty growled to himself as he clenched his fists and then opened them quickly. He grew angry as he holocron began to shake on the ground. Matty roared to himself as he felt something ignite as the world around him grew red.

He awoke still sat up as he holocron floated in front of him. It glowed a dark crimson red which illuminated the room. He felt something had changed inside of him, he felt he had learned something. He heard footsteps outside the room. He quickly grabbed the holocron and put it behind his back as he opened the door to Sadie Trensel.

"Oh!" Sadie jumped before continuing to say, "I didn't know you were in there."

"I just realised you were here too," Matty awkwardly replied.

"Why were you in the storage room?"

"I needed some time to meditate, alone, away from everything," Matty explained.

"Okay," Sadie replied, "Makes sense, you've been through a lot."

Matty slowly dropped the holocron on the chest behind him as Sadie headed for the door. He sighed in relief that she hadn't suspected his possession of the object and edged towards his sofa to sit down letting his eyes rest.

"Oh, what's this?" Sadie asked, "Is this a-"

"Get your hands off that now!" Matty roared as Sadie held the holocron in her hands, he rose to his feet approaching the girl like a giant over an insect, "Why did you pick it up?

"It's a Sith Holocron, you shouldn't be in possession of that," Sadie told Matty, "Think of what your father will say."

"He won't know."

"I will tell him," Sadie threatened.

"Then you aren't going anywhere!" Matty shouted in her face as he turned away to the window.

Sadie made a dash for the door, Matty turned around to watch her sprint with the holocron in her hands. He raced after the girl into the corridors of the palace.

Sadie knew she needed to lose Matty quick, that boy was powerful and could do terrible things to her. She remembered what Krooda had taught her, techniques to blend in like a ninja. Now might had been the time to use them.

Matty raced down the corridor and stormed through a pair of doors towards the central sector. Little to his knowledge, Sadie watched him from the ceiling as she grasped on with a firm grip. She had to tell Ali, Matty could be going down a dark path, one nobody could recover him from.


	15. Resistance Under Attack

"Matty do you realise how dangerous this is?" Ali questioned his son in his quarters, "A Sith Holocron!"

"I thought it would help me!" Matty shouted back at his father, "I thought it would make that voice finally shut up!"

"And has it?" Ali asked.

"I don't know," Matty replied, "It hasn't spoken but I- I, I haven't felt it leave me."

"You need to learn from this," Ali instructed his son, "I will dismantle the holocron and you will never touch a Sith holocron ever again!"

"Alright!" Matty shouted before grabbing his jacket off the hook and heading for the door, "Right, I'm going."

"Going where?"

"Somewhere where I don't see anyone else."

Elisa and Sadie walked through the palace. Despite Sadie being Elisa's handmaiden, the two had a friendship, as if they both the same level in society.

"Sadie, what you did was very brave and I cannot thank you enough," Elisa praised, "I am willing to pay you into retiring from being my handmaiden, the Royal House will purchase you your own estate and manage your expenditures."

"You know we have talked about this," Sadie replied, "I will stay on, this is my life."

 _40ABY, Resistance Headquarters, D'Qar_

The Resistance Headquarters were packed with officers rushing to duty. Aljan emerged from the masses of troops in the mission room. Today had been a busy day in a busy week, they had been on alert with the scanners constantly picking up hostile targets which had not been found. He swore he'd been up for over fourty-eight hours, along with most of the Resistance soldiers. They were all worn down, but they could not drop their guard.

He continued through the base to an opening where an anti-air gun was mounted by a sleeping soldier. He tapped the soldier on the back as he woke up with a shock.

"Seen anything?"

"No sir, just our own fighters doing sorties," the soldiers replied.

"Good, keep your look out," Aljan ordered, "And try not fall asleep."

Aljan walked back into the base as he heard a roar as he rapidly turned his head to watch a proton torpedo blow the gun to shreds and send shards of rubble launching into the room. Aljan dived to the floor to avoid the flying particles.

"We're under attack!"

The pilots rushed through the hanger as their fighters were refuelled. Hir Jondi had been training another student pilot recently, Iqua Joll, the boy was roughly around the same mere fifteen years old. Hir scrambled for his ladder into his black and orange X-wing, coloured like his hero and mentor, Poe Dameron.

Iqua ran through the hanger towards his X-wing. He quickly glanced at Hir before continuing to jump onto his ladder too.

Hir flicked the switch to retract the landing gear as he departed the hanger and pushed his hand down on the accelerator as the force knocked him back in his seat. The X-wing spiralled out of the hanger. He rapidly deployed the S-foils and looped around to meet up with the rest of Black Squadron.

"Alright, you know what to do, we clear out down here and then we move to defend the fleet in orbit," Hir commanded as he navigated towards the TIE bombers assaulting the base.

Black Squadron met the enemy with brute force as TIEs were forced into the ground by heavy laser fire.

Aljan raced into the control centre as Colonel Connix, also his wife and Captain Jundok stood around the holo-table observing the battle. The display showed the fleet in orbit surrounded by several Imperial light cruisers as a single Star Destroyer overshadowed the entire Resistance fleet.

"Our fleet isn't fuelled for a jump far out this system," Connix told Jundok, "An escape isn't worth it."

"I am staying at this base down to the last man," Jundok told them, "We will not fail."

"Contact Admiral Ackbar," Aljan instructed, "I'm going to need his help."

An A-wing burst into flames over the hull of the Home One as Hir Jondi's X-wing avenged the fallen pilot by taking out the TIE interceptor.

"That's the last of our A-wings," Iqua told Black Squadron.

"Hang on I'm receiving new orders!" Hir told Iqua as he pressed the comlink.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Iqua questioned Aljan's planning as Black Squadron was swarmed with TIE fighters.

"Trust me, Captain Aljan's plans always work," Hir replied, "Like when he saved us from the First Order."

Two MC80 Mon Calamari cruisers flanked the Imperial Star Destroyer Tectian which overlooked the battle.

"Put full power to shields!" Admiral Ackbar commanded, "Get as close as you can to those Imperial-class Star Destroyers!"

"What about those pesky fighters?" a Mon Cala captain replied to Ackbar.

"They've been distracted, now is your chance!" Ackbar ordered.

The Tectian rained heavy barrages of laser fire against the two Mon Cala cruisers as they banked towards the enemy capital ship.

"Those Mon Cala cruisers are coming in for a ram!" the Admiral shouted, "Take evasive action!"

The Star Destroyer quickly started banking downwards towards the planet to evade the rapidly rushing cruisers. However a new ship jumped in below the Tectian. Ackbar had made a micro-jump to surround the Imperial Star Destroyer.

"All ships, open fire on that Imperial Star Destroyer!" Ackbar commanded as the enemy ship banked to avoid colliding with Home One, "It's about time we won something."

The Tectian was hit by thousands of heavy laser blasts as it burst into flames and eventually imploded. The crew of Home One cheered in success as Ackbar gave a brief sigh of relief before looking at the incoming light cruisers.

"All crew to their battle stations, Imperial cruisers inbound!"

"Alright guys, let's finish this!" Hir commanded as Black Squadron raced towards the cruisers followed by Home One and its escort ships.

Aljan watched from down below as the last Imperial cruiser fell from the sky. He held his hand over his Connix as she rested her head onto his torso. Many other Resistance personal watched nearby as they won the fight.

"We need to speak to my brother, this abnormality has struck again," Aljan told his wife.


	16. Departure

_40ABY, Government District, Coruscant_

Senator Rahmul Ferrin of Naboo departed the Senate building and boarded his silver transport to take him to his apartment. An onlooker watched from the 512th floor of a skyscraper.

"I have him in my sights," the onlooker, a male Zabrak warrior spoke through a comlink.

"Destroy him," a returning voice ordered.

The Zabrak quickly pocketed the comlink and drew out a blaster rifle. He pulled out a section and flicked on a switch before inserting it back into his weapon. He ran for the edge of the building and leaped off the edge into the metropolis below. He used a grappling hook on his rifle to attach himself to the transport. He slowly raised the cable before climbing onto the speeding Senator's transport.

Senator Reter Fykci of Naboo sat in his transport alongside his wife. The drama in the senate had worn him out with stress. He looked up at the captain of the vessel who was puzzling over a mysterious drag on the craft.

"Reter, you might have lost this fight, but you won't lose the next," his wife comforted him, Reter had noticed the pilot's confusion and looked up.

"Captain, is there a problem?"

"Nothing major sir just-" the Captain's voice was interrupted by a hissing sound as all heads were turned to the roof of the craft. A loud burning sound erupted from the roof of the craft as Reter grabbed his wife to protect her. An explosion rocked the craft as smoke flooded in. He attempted to gaze through the smoke as a red laser blast followed by a shriek for help caught his attention.

A fully grown Zabrak rushed Reter and his wife, slashing the Senator across the face with a knife and grabbing his wife pinning her to the ground and shooting her through the head with his rifle. Reter struggled on the floor as he attempted to see through the blood that filled his eyes.

The Senator raised his hands and wiped them across his face cleansing away the blood to watch his wife get shot through his head. Reter screamed in tragedy. He used the wall to help himself to scramble to his feet, but the end of a rifle knocked him back down again.

"Now, you die."

 _40ABY, Theed Royal Palace, Naboo_

Chaos had struck the government. Senator Fycki had had no replacement and the upcoming bill to be submitted to the Senate was critical. King Ali Skywalker had called an emergency meeting of the council.

Matty had isolated himself in his room for the last few days. He felt ashamed of his actions with the holocron, but felt it was necessary to continue growing more powerful. With all the commotion ongoing outside his quarters, Matty finally exited into the corridor bustling with people. He felt as if the flow of people would carry him with them like a tidal wave. Matty looked about in confusion when Catelyn came running over to him.

"What has happened?" Matty asked.

"Senator Fycki has been assassinated," Catelyn replied.

"By who?" Matty continued to ask.

"We're not sure, but the way things are looking, the King and Queen will have to fill in for Fycki's absence," she told him, "Your father is stuck in his decision, he wishes to help give the important bill but he's worried for you through everything that's going on."

"This has never happened in the history of Naboo, no monarch has ever left to serve in the Senate," Teritx Jinda, Naboo's minister of Internal Affairs commented in the Advisory Council chamber, "Who will mind this throne whilst you are absent?"

"I have had my confidence in Matty's leadership skills in these last few months and I still do have my doubts. This has been a difficult time for him," Ali continued, "But I will not have these past misdoings ruin these carefully laid plans. Matty may be a weaker leader at this moment in time, but there is no other option. He has Miss Agolisae to guide him, he has Sadie Trensel, he has Captain Krooda."

"I agree," Camla Shif, Education Regent, Ali's long time friend, exclaimed, "Whilst all that his highness has stated is true, we have no other option. Are we going to just sit here and argue about it or are we actually going to do something!"

Matty rested on the balcony of his quarters, Sadie Trensel entered the room hinting to the maid who carefully folded his clothes to leave.

"Your highness, your father has summoned you to the state shuttle pad," Sadie told Matty, "It is important."

"Why might he want me?" Matty asked walking forwards inside the room.

"Your highness, he wants you to temporarily manage the Government until he returns," she told him.

"Me?" Matty puzzled, "Why would he want me? After all the things I've done? Thinking the ways of the dark side, becoming enraged, yet he still trusts me?"

"Your highness, your father believes in second chances more than anyone else," Sadie convinced Matty, "By all means, he has his doubts but if it wasn't a suitable decision it would have never passed through the Advisory Council."

"Thank you, Miss Trensel," Matty replied, "I'm surprised you still trust me after what I did to you."

Elisa and Ali walked down the stairs down into the corridor towards the landing pad, closed followed by a group of guards. The shuttle stood ahead of them.

"Father!" a voice echoed down the landing pad as Ali turned to see Matty running out towards him.

"Matty, what's wrong?" Elisa asked.

"I'm sorry, sorry for everything!" Matty pleaded, "It is an honour for you to actually trust me again."

"Matty, son," Ali explained, "You had your fall, you banged your head a few times but there's nothing stopping you from recovering. I trust you because your a my son, a good child of Naboo and your best is yet to come. Hold your own, let nothing but the people you trust guide your ways."

"Thank you," Matty replied as his parents waved goodbye and made their way up the ramp onto the shuttle. Shortly after it slammed shut and the engines of the craft roared as it began to gain altitude.

Matty was unsure what might come next.


End file.
